


Three's Company

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Games, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim joins Mycroft & Greg for some fun. Not exactly what you think ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Grunting slightly, Greg wiped the sweat from his eyes. Mycroft’s foot was practically in his ear! He grunted again, shifting his weight slightly. He wasn’t sure he could hold this position, his knees were beginning to ache as he tried not to let his full weight rest against Mycroft. He glanced down and smiled fondly at the look of intense concentration on his lovers face. Mycroft’s neatly styled hair was damp with perspiration, one lose strand falling over his face. Greg could see the taunt lines of his muscles catching the slightly harsh strip lighting of the office. 

"Jim, I… I can’t…" Mycroft finally gasped, his voice catching as he tried to hold back. There was an intense silence, Mycroft whimpered slightly and Greg could feel his muscles tightening. He knew he couldn’t last any longer, if only Mycroft’s new friend would…

"Right leg, blue." Jim finally called.

Greg groaned in relief, his muscles relaxing finally. Mycroft gave a soft cry as his body gave out and he collapsed into an exhausted heap on the mat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a prompt on my Tumblr ([sherlock2040](http://sherlock2040.tumblr.com/)): "consensual Greg/Mycroft/Jim threesome". I apparently can't resist a joke... :P


End file.
